Personal healthcare is a growing modern phenomenon as individuals become more and more health conscious. As part of a regular healthcare regiment, users incorporate various strength and conditioning programs. As part of such strength and conditioning programs, users often rely upon various exercise equipment. While much of this equipment is directed towards strength training, few are directed primarily with stretching and/or increasing a user's flexibility. It is well known that as a user's muscle develops, the muscles tend to lose a fair amount of flexibility. Also, a user undertaking a strength and conditioning regiment may be out of shape and lack adequately stretched muscles and/or have limited flexibility, which is a desired precursor to more advanced strength and conditioning.
However, devices, which are directed towards increasing flexibility and/or stretching muscles, are active devices that the user to exert physical effort to push and pull themselves in conjunction with the various equipment.